Pressing Flowers
by Charlie Chaos
Summary: Bilbo Baggins did not expect an adventure when he stepped out of Bag End's door that sunny summer afternoon. He didn't expect the out that Gandalf had unintentionally offered him, the escape that would free him from the day he had been dreading for the past 50 years of his life. But who is to say that is a bad thing? (Full summary and warnings in Prologue)
1. Prologue

_Pressing Flowers_

_Author's Note: So this is my new story, It is posted on AO3 first, but I decided to post it here just to get a bit more attention to it. It's a much darker story than normal, and I have to warn you that it will go between happy and dark so often it's annoying. This is a slash story, but I haven't picked out a pairing yet, I'm setting up a __**Poll**__ so the readers can __**vote for your pairing choice out of the four I have picked.**__ I really am excited with this story, I have a good feeling about it!- Cas_

_Warnings_: Trigger Warnings (Mentioned Rape), Slash Pairing, Graphic description of Ritualistic Ceremony in later chapters, Depression, Male Relations, Non-Con in first chapter, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics(In Hobbits Only), Male Friendships abound, and finally Speech disorders.

_Disclaimer:_ Obviously if I owned The Hobbit, or the LOTR series I would not be writing on either site. I would be creating more magical worlds and actually getting _paid_ for it!

_Summary:_

_Bilbo Baggins did not expect an adventure when he stepped out of Bag End's door that sunny summer afternoon. He didn't expect the out that Gandalf had unintentionally offered him, the escape that would free him for the day he had been dreading for the past 50 years of his life. Though he acted hesitant he was biting at the bit to be free, the 13 Dwarfs were less to be desired, but that wasn't stopping him._

_Just how much would our beloved story change if Bilbo was more than willing to escape his "peaceful" life in Hobbiton? Follow Bilbo Baggins and company on an adventure of a life time, but just what is Bilbo hiding to make him so willing to leave? Just what dark secrets are hidden within the rolling green paradise of The Shire?_

_Bilbo/Surprise Dwarf (Open to suggestions on which one! Your opinion may change the direction of this story!)_

_Alternate Universe - This is my own personal twist on the story, it will be different in some parts, but for the most part the story line will stay the same._

_**Prologue**: _

_**Faster… Please don't fail me now! Run faster!**_

_His legs seemed to move at a pace that was much faster than normal for other people of his kind. He struggled for grip on the soft soil of early summer, ignoring the feel of loose partials that he kicked up as he ran. Running as fast has his shorter legs could carry him to escape the taunting voices carrying over the glen. They didn't care how far their voices carried, knowing that he was hearing it all._

_**We'll catch you unnatural Baggins! Come back Baggins. It's time to get your present from the Breeders! You're of age now, you're ours!**_

_The path carried him through the orchard, on a normal day he would find the blooms breath taking. Today he felt no happiness; he only felt the stabbing curl in his stomach he had come to recognize with fear. He continued to run he heard the rustle of movement, and attempted to push himself faster until he felt something hit him in the side, the force causing him to take to the air in his light weight causing him to take to the air with the momentum that came from being hit so hard. He cried out as everything turned started spinning, proving his worst fears correct. He had tumbled down Brandybuck hill! They were going to catch him now he'd never escape! A horrific pain in the back of his head turned his last thoughts to pure panic as everything turned black though the cold chill of dread was something that he wouldn't soon forget._

_**Unnatural! Unrespectable hobbit that lot is if you ask me. He's one of those "beings". The Baggins abomination that Belladonna spawned.**_

* * *

_He wasn't unnatural was he? His mother always said not to listen to the voices, the whispers that spewed such blunt slander. He wasn't supposed to talk to them, after all he was different, and no one wanted to talk to the unnatural Baggins. The being that shouldn't be, he knew that, no one had to tell him what he already understood. It was horrifying even walking through the market at any time, frightened of what they would do to him._

_They thought he was useless, just because he was different. It didn't matter that he lived in the finest Hobbit hole in all of The Shire. It didn't matter that his mother was a Took, one of the most influential families ever to walk this side of Bree. Even despite their oddities the Tooks were wealthy, and extremely bold Hobbits. They were also well known for being unafraid of adventures, and completely open to speaking their minds. They also didn't care that he was a Baggins, one of the most respectable families in Hobbiton, well thought of, and extremely stern peoples._

* * *

_**Just ignore him, he'll be given to the breeders soon enough. No one wants to court him, he's different after all. Who would want him? He can't even bed a lass!**_

_He woke in a panic, completely disoriented. He was tied to something spread out on the edge of a hard surface and completely unable to move. Something black covering his eyes, preventing they had him! The breeders! He felt hands traveling the length of his body, from the highest ringlet at the top of his head, to the very tip of his toe. A shiver ran up his spine, the warm brush of the summer air incased his body. Oh god, he was naked. They were going to take him, a freshly adult virgin. What if he ended up with child? What of the baby? What if he was killed!_

_It was at that moment that he felt something broad and hard at the pink untouched entrance that was not his mouth. His body tensed, he knew this had been coming, but god having it happen was even worse. As he felt the blunt tip push in to his body and heard the whispered threatening sweet nothings he sobbed. As a cloth gag was tied to muffle his shrieks in the strange area he was in. Confused, aching, and frightened he struggled to breathe. Bilbo Baggins could do nothing more than hold on and hope to the Valar that it ended, or better yet; he died. _

_**Time to give us a present, carrier. You know the laws. We want a taste of what will be ours. Think Carrier, in 17 more years, you'll be ours to use **_**forever.**

_Without knowing what else to do he did the only thing he could think of; he screamed._

* * *

The scream was very much real; in fact the sensation of the dream as a whole was so real it caused Bilbo Baggins to jerk straight up in his soft feather bed. He could feel the warmth of freshly spilled liquid pouring down his cheeks. His flashed around the room as if looking for an unseen enemy, the memory he seemed to relive more often than not. His 33rd birthday had by far been his worst, his coming of age; surprisingly this memory was not his worst. Not at all in fact, no it was the horrific beating that came after the rape, and the days that followed.

The beating had been more than that; it had been an attempt on his life. When he had come stumbling home three days later to Bag End, naked, bloody, and with words carved into his flesh she had shed not a single tear. She simply gathered him into her arms and took to tending the flesh. He had been wrapped in bandages and bathed in herbal healing pastes for months after the assault. Thankfully he had not come up with child, but the scars would forever remain on his body and within his minds for many years to come.

* * *

After Bilbo's coming of age the Baggins family took to looking the boy within their fences, sheltering him from the cruel world that the Shire could be. Bilbo Baggins hated the Shire; he hated being locked away in Bag End. He hated that the only kind soul in Hobbiton was the gardener, though he cherished his odd friendship with Hamfast Gamgee, it was sad that he only had that one person. One person to keep his mind from falling apart. Hamfast had been a rock after Bilbo's parents had both passed. On Bilbo's 46th birthday, Hamfast Gamgee gifted him with a creature that would soon become the entirety of his world.

When Bilbo Baggins opened his front door on the day of his 46th miserable year on Middle-Earth he was promptly greeted by a beaming Hamfast and a basket with a large blue bow on it. He had originally been rather confused, that was until he actually looked inside the basket. Two piercing amber eyes stared back up at him. At first Bilbo had been ready to slam the door in the face of the grinning man, what in hellfire could have possibly snapped in Hamfast's mind, and made him think it was a good idea to bring a wolf cub to his front door! Not just any wolf cub, oh no, a wolfling that looked exactly like the one that had taken down his mother during the fell winter.

It had been a rocky start for the wolfling and the Hobbit. Bilbo hadn't really known how to care for the pup at first, but soon he realized it was much like caring for a fauntling. Though it was odd to him that the three years he had the cub, whom he had named Firik, had been the best he had ever experienced. No one dared touch him with around, nor did they dare attempt to get in his home. He felt safe with him Firik was no longer a puppy, but a full grown wolf, young in years, yet as vicious as they came. He was a large onyx colored creature, with eyes the color of amber, and a body almost the same height as Bilbo himself.

Yes, no one bothered the pair, but little did he know when he stepped out his front door, on the day before his sacrifice to the breeders, that his life would be forever changed.

The second he stepped out that door, Firik on his heels, to sit on his bench and smoke his pipe, is where our story truly begins. A story that will change Bilbo Baggins for both good, and bad.

_TBC_


	2. In the Beginning

Pressing Flowers

**Author's Note**: _Please make sure to vote on the Poll on my page. I've had a few people say Thorin, but Honestly I've had more people on AO3 telling me to go for Nori, Dwalin, or Fili. I've had them all marked to see who will win, so we'll see who wins in the end! Thank you for your reviews, and thank you for reading! -Cas_

_Chapter One: In the Beginning_

* * *

Normally Bilbo Baggins did not like stepping out his door. He didn't like having to worry about the snarls and hisses of the neighboring Hobbits. He didn't like how perfect the Shire was, or how lovely his garden was. These little aspects made him dislike everything in his life seem even less believable. The quaint village was picturesque; flowers of nameless colors were making their home under the bright summer sun. The warm breeze was thick with the scent of honeysuckle. The apple blossoms seemed to flutter from the orchard just nearby his hole. The entire village was encased in rolling green countryside and sprawling golden wheat fields. No one would know of the darkness that was hidden within the small angelic looking people. The harsh cold reality was it was so perfect in the quiet times of the day that Bilbo sometimes forgot as well.

But he could never truly forget the cruelness of his people. The way they treated those who were different. The scars on his body wouldn't let him forget, and no matter how forgiving his mother was, he knew he couldn't ever forgive. Many times he had tried to grow the guts to leave; he had tried to convince himself that it would be for the better. He had packed his bags once, just after his mother was killed by the wolves. He had almost made it to the boarder, content to continue on, until they caught him. It had been a memory he had chosen to erase, a memory he tried to forget.

If only he had someone to travel with, someone to smuggle him out. If he had someone different like himself, or even someone nothing like him. He'd likely take a complete stranger; as long as he could escape he would go. Though it would be hard to move from the shelter he called him, he had Firik now, even if Bilbo felt he personally was completely useless, Firik could help to protect him until he could learn some sword play. Bilbo had been taught limited knife work, and likely he could hold his own against one, but the breeders attacked in groups of 2 or more, Bilbo with his limited knowledge of fighting would likely not last him more than a moment or two.

"Firik, come out with me, let us relax outside for a bit, love." Bilbo called lightly, shuddering at how even the quiet call seemed to echo in the completely silent abyss that was Bag End.

Bag End was quiet, of course it always was, seeing as Bilbo lived alone. Hamfast was off working in his own garden today, and tending to his children while his wife was sick. Bilbo wouldn't come between Hamfast and his family that was one of the rules Bilbo Baggins lived by. He wouldn't leave his home, he would not come between the Gamgee head and his family, he wouldn't let the breeders near him again if he could help it, he wouldn't damn a child to his life, and he wouldn't touch the words carved into his flesh. Those were the simple yet effective rules that he lived by. Though some of the rules were harder to live by then others, he tried his hardest to follow them.

The large wolf followed his friend and master out the door and padded down the front steps to the bench. The large animal waited for Bilbo to sit, before attempting to crawl onto his lap in search of comfort.

"No Firik! I'll get ashes in your coat! I just gave you a bath." Bilbo scolded, but after struggling to get Firik off of his lap for a few moments he relented. Firik, at his size and muscle mass, weighed as much, if not more than Bilbo. It wasn't a wonder that people avoided Bag End; the last person who attempted to taunt Bilbo had nearly been mauled to death by the frightening protector of Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

He had been sitting quietly from the peaceful rise of the sun, to well around midday. The sun was high in the sky, the insects fluttered listlessly, pollenating flowers, and collecting pollen for honey. The birds swooped low every now and again, pecking at seed on the ground that Bilbo had tossed to them that morning. There was a pleasant aroma drifting around him, the honeysuckle was in high bloom resulting in the sweet thick scent that seemed to drown everything in the area.

Firik had long since crawled off of his master's lap and had settled onto the ground, lying with his head resting on his crossed paws. Both males bodies were relaxed, it had been frighteningly quiet, the picture perfect last day of freedom if you had asked Bilbo. He shivered when he thought of what would take place at sundown tomorrow. The breeders had full reign after sundown, and that horrified Bilbo, who had managed to remain untouched since Firik had turned 1. Three (soon to be four) years may not seem like much to a normal person, but for Bilbo to have avoided being assaulted for so long it was almost unreal.

Bilbo had been so lost in his thoughts that when Firik huffed a quiet bark he jumped, slipping off of his bench and falling heavily on his rump. He was about to snark indignantly at Firik for barking at random, but he caught the graceful slide of grey fabric out of the corner of his eye. His body snapped to attention he dropped his pipe on the ground and reached toward the small knife hidden deep within his left pocket. His body tensing even more when he saw just what had startled Firik. The alpha male was standing now, ears pinned, lip curled into a feral snarl, and fur standing on end. But Bilbo couldn't take his eyes off of the person who disturbed his peace.

A tall man stood just outside his gate, his tall hat making seem even taller, and cast a shadow over his face. Bilbo Baggins had never seen a man before, sure he had seen paintings, sketches in the old books in his library, but he had never seen a live one. His hair was light grey; it was long touching just below his shoulders. His face bore matching facial hair, the hair came down to just below his rib cage, it was groomed into a contained madness making him look wise in his age. He had a pipe tucked into the corner of his mouth, filled with a fruity smelling tobacco. He wore a dark wool cloak and matching robe that looked to be rather aged by wear and weather. He carried a staff, and Bilbo could see an aged looked sword peeking out from under his robes.

Bilbo startled again when the man cleared his throat. It was suddenly as if Bilbo remembered the manners his mother had taught him before she passed away. He stepped forward cautiously, gently resting his small hand on Firik's shoulder as an act of comfort. His hazel eyes shining in both fear and obvious interest. It was after he continued to stare at the man for another few moments before he finally opened his mouth.

* * *

"G-good morning!" Bilbo stuttered, his voice sounding hoarse from lack of use. He coughed awkwardly as the man seemed to stare between Bilbo and Firik for a few moments before smirking.

_"_What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" the man riddled, confused Bilbo, but he tried not to show it. He simply smiled, trying not to show his fear before replying.

"A-all of them I suppose, I wish to wish you a good morning, because it is both good, and b-beautiful. T-the weather is lovely, and the pipe w-weed is lush who am I to c-complain and degrade the day?" Bilbo replied, his voice starting to even out, but still his weariness was clear.

Bilbo put his pipe back in his lips and took a few puffs of it before slowly approaching his mailbox. He slipped his hand into the box carefully, pulling out the content with care. Mostly surprised because he had any mail at all, no one word to unnatural Baggins. He sometimes got word from Hamfast when he couldn't come for the day, but other than that he didn't receive anything else. One letter caught his attention in particular, his name written intricately on the front of the envelope.

"Oh!" Bilbo heard the man exclaim, his eyes slowly moved up to look at Gandalf, who was staring intently at the letter, "It seems that my letter did not arrive before I, perhaps you might take the time to read it?"

Bilbo again looked rather confused, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"_Bilbo Baggins,_

_Long has it been since I have last written, or even visited your abode. You likely don't remember me, or my fireworks, but I do in fact remember you. I hope that it will not be an inconvenience to you, and whoever may be living in Bag End with you at the time, but I wish to visit Bag End once more. I hope to be arriving by September the 21__st__, which if I remember correctly is the day before your birthday. Belladonna expressed invitation if I ever wished to return, and I do hope that this continues on._

_The reason for my visit is both business, and a social call. I shall go deeper into the subject of my visit upon my arrival. If you do not wish for me to come, simply address the same letter to myself, and give it to a Ranger. I will be easy enough for them to find that they should not have a high price for the delivery. Stay safe Bilbo Baggins, if I remember correctly a Hobbit's 50__th__ birthday is a large cornerstone. If you do not wish for me to interrupt this event I will hold off on my visit._

_Blessed Be, Mister Baggins._

_-Gandalf the Grey, Wizard, and Maker of Fireworks."_

* * *

While Bilbo carefully read Gandalf took the time to look over the gentlehobbit. He looked much like a fauntling if you asked the Wizard. His skin was pale and flawless, eyes a multicolored intense hazel. His hair was a brilliant layered flaxen curl, that fell carefully just above his shoulder. The hobbit wore an odd fabric that was a beautiful forest moss green; he wore a pale muslin shirt with a pale yellow vest, and a light blue piece of fabric tied round his neck. He didn't look much like a hobbit to Gandalf, sure he had the feet, the obviously cozy hobbit hole, but he had a glow to him that obviously confused the Wizard. It was likely that if the Hobbit wore shoes, or even didn't have the large hairy feet that he could have mistaken the creature for an Elfling.

"You made all those l-lovely f-fireworks?" Bilbo questioned, not noticing the wizard jump at his sudden excitement.

Sure, he had never really _been_ to a party at the party tree, but he had seen the lovely fireworks, he had heard the music, and he had smelt the food. He could imagine it all on his own, dancing around his hobbit hole with Firik that was until it hit him that he would never be a part of a party. He would always be unnatural and always be alone. Even once the breeders claim him he'll be alone, he had heard their plans to kill Firik once he was under their control. He wasn't stupid, once Firik is gone, he'll have no one.

"My m-mother always spoke of the marvel that your f-fireworks made. I am ashamed to say I haven't seen the b-beauty of them up close myself, but have always wanted to. She spoke very highly of a great wizard G-Gandalf the Grey, is that you?" He questioned as if not believing it completely. He hadn't remembered meeting the man, but he had heard such wonderful stories from his mother's younger years that he had always aspired to do so.

"Yes, I am Gandalf, and Gandalf is me." Gandalf chortled happily.

"W-well then, w-what can I help you with, Master Gandalf?" Bilbo asked while he stepped towards the gate, he slowly opened it for the Wizard, motioning for the man to come in.

The Wizard did so with a pleasant smile. Sending a cautious look and a small nod to Firik, who blinked and seemed to nod in reply before padding to stay by Bilbo's right side, between Gandalf and the Hobbit.

"I'm looking for someone to share an adventure with."

* * *

TBC


	3. Proposing Freedom

_Pressing Flowers_

_Author's Note:_ _Hello everyone! Thank you for the responce everyone has given for this story, I can't wait until it has a bigger following. I'm glad so far everyone seems to be enjoying it, I know it's a bit dark, and some people have a hard time reading such things, but I'm glad you all like it for the most part. Remember to **vote **on the pairing **poll on my page**. So far Fili is winning with 4 votes, and Thorin is behind by two, with lastly Dwalin with one vote. Don't be afraid to vote differently than anyone else, and take your time, the romance really won't be kicking up until around after the Trolls. I'm planning on closing the poll in a week or so, just so I can have a general plot idea. Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Cas out! - Cas_

_Chapter Two: _Proposing Freedom

Bilbo nearly choked on his pipe, his eyes went wide as he stared at Gandalf with a gaping expression on his face. Looking to go on an adventure? Oh _Aulë_, this is what he's been waiting for, this was his chance to escape! His jaw snapped shut as he tried not to allow his excitement to show on his face. _An adventure!_ He couldn't believe it, but wait, he shouldn't get too excited, what if he wasn't looking for Bilbo to join him on his adventure. He should remain calm until he had all his facts. Bilbo couldn't help sharing a look with Firik, the hobbit showing no outward emotion aside from the flash in his eyes.

"O-oh? You'll h-have quite the time finding s-someone to take part of an adventure here, M-master Gandalf! Hobbits are the type of f-folk who don't wish to leave their c-clouds of comfort. We live a very solitary life I-I'm afraid." Bilbo said quietly he gently stroked Firik's ears. His touch like a gentle caress on the soft onyx perks.

"I was hoping to find a very special Hobbit to go along with me." Gandalf said, taking a drag of his pipe weed. "I've heard much from an old friend of mine about a single Hobbit in the Shire who wanted freedom more than anything." Gandalf said, leaning back slightly to shift his weight so he was facing Bilbo. "I think you've heard of him before." Gandalf started.

Bilbo himself seemed to deflate, oh, so Gandalf wasn't talking about him. Why would he come all the way to Bag End then? Why did he waste his time bothering Bilbo, the only Hobbit who had ever wished to leave the Shire since the dark days? He simply glanced at Gandalf out of the corner of his eye and sighed quietly.

"H-have I? I'm sure if not I c-could at least find s-someone who has." He said quietly. His eyes looking down at the pipe in his hand his shoulders seemed to slump slightly as he gave in to the fact he was stuck. Stuck in this horrible little village, stuck with the breeders, stuck to be given up in the Calling ceremony.

"I know for certain you know him Bilbo Baggins, because you are he." Gandalf said with a small smile, he gently rested a hand on Bilbo's shoulder almost as if he was waiting for a reaction from the small hobbit.

Bilbo didn't move for a moment. He was almost certain that his jaw was open and that his expression was one of sheer shock. He could feel the sudden dampness behind his eyes but withheld the tears. He went from sullen and dark to practically vibrating with energy. His head snapped to look at the Wizard, his hazel pools staring into the warm unearthly blue of Gandalf. He stared for a moment before a large smile seemed to spread across his face when he detected no lies or deceit

"B-Bilbo Baggins may indeed be i-interested in your adventure, Master W-wizard! Would you please tell me more?" Bilbo said, bouncing slightly in his seat.

* * *

As it turned out Gandalf couldn't tell him more, the Wizard simply smiled after he had inquired about more information and said simply "I must retrieve the others, only then we shall discuss details, Master Baggins." Before telling him to start preparing a large dinner. Gandalf had not told Bilbo how many creatures there were in the company, but said to make a large enough to feast for a small gathering of Hobbits. Bilbo knew the eating habits of Hobbits, thus knew for a fact that a small gathering of Hobbits ate more than a large gathering of men, and began to become frightened, but he was not going to surrender.

After Bilbo nodded and scurried off to the house he had thought he had heard scratching at the door, but simply shook it off nothing more than one of the Shire stray dogs wanting in at the smell of food. Firik had taken to sitting on a large pillow in a corner of the kitchen, catching scraps as they were lovingly tossed his way, wagging his large black plume every time his master spoke to him.

"It's finally looking up for us Firik; we'll finally be away from this dreaded place!" Bilbo babbled brightly, both he and the wolfling knew that he was more than likely going overboard with his cooking, but he had his entire cupboard to empty out before tomorrow, and he wasn't about to let his guests no matter how many there were to be go hungry. Or worse eat his food uncooked!

The cooking continued well into the day, he had made deserts of all different kinds, fruit pies, maple rolls, tarts, cookies, and anything else he could use his sugar for. He made meat pies, roasted ducks, pheasants, what little ham he had, and even roasted three chickens, just in case. That wasn't even to mention the chips, fish, jams, and breads he had made to go along with it all. He was still cooking with vigor when a careful shout came from his entrance way.

"Go' evenin' Master Baggins!" A voice flowered from the door, Bilbo smiled at the sound of his oldest and dearest friend's words.

"Hamfast!" Bilbo exclaimed happily turning his head to face the kitchen door where his gardener stood. "Just the hobbit I wanted to see! H-help yourself to the Blueberry Tarts; I have another batch coming out of the oven now." He instructed, always the mother hen to the Gamgee head of house, stuffing him full of food.

"Don' mind ef I do, Sir." Gaffer responded in a pleasant chortle, "Was' all this den, Baggins? Yous throwin' a party and I'm not 'nvited?" He continued, talking through a blueberry tart, causing small crumbs to puff out of his mouth. The action made Bilbo shiver in disgust, but he said nothing, knowing that Gaffer got enough about manners from the misses.

Bilbo slowed his kneading on the bread that he was currently finishing. His shoulders started to tense, he hadn't expected it to be so hard to tell Gaffer that he was free. He hadn't anticipated how badly it would hurt to leave the man. The man who had been his only speaking companion for so very long.

"I'm l-leaving, Ham." Bilbo said quietly, hands leaving the dough as he turned to face the creature that had stopped chewing to gawk wide eyed at Bilbo. "I've f-found a way to escape the Shire unnoticed, and protected. I plan on taking it, because we both know I won't survive the Calling." He said quietly, though his eyes were practically screaming in regret for abandoning his friend. "I want y-you to live in Bag End, you and your family, but if you will not follow that r-request," He paused briefly taking in a shuddering breath, "then I want you to b-burn it. Burn everything from the garden, to the back g-gate and-." He was cut off by a small figure hitting into him, and pulling him into its chest.

"I-I'm so happy for ye' miste' Baggins." Hamfast stuttered through a thickness in his throat. "I would be o' great o'ner ta live 'n Bag End 'ntil ye' return!" He muttered quietly into Bilbo's shoulder, "'N I de' hope ye'll return, Masta' Baggins." He snorted on Bilbo's nice new vest, but Bilbo did not complain.

Hamfast's thick accent was hard for most to understand to begin with, but it was a language that Bilbo had learned during the trying times of the shire. Through thick and thin on both ends of the forty years they had known each other. Bilbo was proud to say that he could translate any word the Hobbit said at any given time, no matter what emotional turmoil he was in.

"I k-know the laws, but I will always c-come back for you, Gaffer. No matter what."

The bread Bilbo had been kneading had to be turned into biscuits after Gaffer had left. They had spent well over a half hour sobbing into each other's shoulder, both knowing that no, Bilbo likely wouldn't be coming back but it was the thought that counted to them both. Bilbo would _try_ and that was more than some creatures would do. Because Bilbo Baggins didn't make empty promises, even if the Breeders killed him for trying to see the other hobbit again he would try.

When Bilbo gave up cooking, knowing now that he was really only still cooking because of his nerves it was almost black outside. The sight of the time of day had him rushing off to change into something more comfortable; he changed out of his cooking britches into a pair of tan ones that almost matched his dirt pair. He removed his filthy shirt and vest and replaced it with a soft cream and tan striped cotton shirt. He then grabbed his house suspenders and pulled them up over his shoulders. He felt like he was ready, not for battle, or anything, but he was almost positive he could take whatever was thrown at him.

Oh how very wrong he was.


	4. Bilbo and the Thirteen Dwarrows (One)

_Pressing Flowers_

_Author's Note: I'm really glad that this story is going over so well here on FFN. I hope once the poll is over I don't lose readers or anything. I just think it surprises people how much I actually want my readers input in my stories. The character wins the poll on my page will be the pairing, no changing my mind. So make sure you all __**vote **__on the __**poll**__. The poll is going to turn off at 3:00 PM EST on the 26__th__ of this month so make sure you get your votes in! While I am taking verbal votes on AO3, I'd rather not take verbal votes on FFN, so if you would make it easier for me and just use the poll I would be so pleased. Thank you for your favorites, your follows, and your reviews. They mean the world to me! Love you all – CAS _

* * *

_Chapter Three: _Bilbo Baggins and the Thirteen Dwarrows (Pt. 1)

* * *

Not but an hour later found Bilbo settled with a book by the hearth in his gathering room. Food settled around on the cooling oven surface in the kitchen to keep warm, yet not overcook in the. Bilbo wished desperately that Gandalf would have given him a round about time that his guests would arrive, but he couldn't complain. Firik was settled on the large couch at his side, his head resting in Bilbo's lap.

Bilbo hoped it wouldn't offend his guests, but as he himself could not move the two large unused tables from the farthest guestroom in the back of his hobbit dwelling. He had been able to gather a few chairs from his rooms to set it just inside them in his library so they would be out of his way.

The Hobbit had been so engrossed in his story that if Firik hadn't jerked his head towards the door, he likely wouldn't have noticed nor heard the twin knocking at his door. Firik's lip curled into a protective snarl, but Bilbo simply patted him atop his regal dome before placing a kiss to follow it.

"Easy Fir, I-I'm sure it's just our guests." He whispered quietly to the animal at his side as he stood. He padded with ease to the door, the wolfling right on his heels. He attempted to remain calm, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something traumatic was about to happen. "It's going to be fine Firik. I'm sure of it." He said as the wolf offered a small -rumbling growl. "O-off with you, you'll frighten our guests. Go into the back room. I'll bring you some food later." He said with a wave of his hand, watching as the wolf sulked off.

He braced himself with a small shiver reaching his hand to open the door, not even bothering to check out the window, knowing he would lose his faith and nerve the second he did. He swallowed thickly he could feel a bead of sweat slip down his brow in a simply move, and could practically hear it hit the floor, but he could not wait any longer. With care he slowly opened the door in an act that would change his life. He peeked around the corner of the door to be met with a sight he hadn't exactly been expecting.

* * *

There right before his eyes stood two male Dwarrows, if Bilbo's eyes weren't so sharp he likely would have thought them night and day, but the Hobbit saw the obvious signs of blood relation. The shape of their jaw bone, the curve of the nose on both of their faces, and even the texture of their hair.

His eyes fell on the taller of the two, his hair was a deep shade, not completely black, but not light enough for one to think it was brown either. His eyes were only a bit of a lighter shade, but light enough to tell that they were indeed a different color. He had weapons on his being, a bow strapped to his back with a quiver slung over his shoulder. He had a blade attached to his hip, and Bilbo was sure that he had more blades hidden under his large fur cloak. Bilbo would have paid more attention to the man, but a flash of Gold caught his attention.

When he turned his head he was staring straight at what could have been a wild cat in Dwarven form. The Dwarf's mane was a golden blonde decorated with an intricate weaving of braid and bead. His eyes were a deep yet bright blue that held a mischievous youth, yet a serious and regal tone. His face seemed to be frozen in an arrogant sort of smile that made him look extremely smug and beautifully alluring. There was a blade attached to his back, and one rested on his hip, Bilbo could guess that like his brother there were more blades hidden away out of sight.

Finally after what seemed like hours the two noticed that the door had opened and their attention focused on Bilbo. They seemed to take in his appearance as he had taken in theirs; though in their gaze were amazement and interest, rather than caution and hesitance. The Dwarrows exchanged a look as Bilbo opened the door wider before turning to stare at him once more.

"Fili," The blonde lion spoke with a smirk, his voice flowing over Bilbo like a river of honey. The thick and luscious tendrils of his voice made Bilbo shiver slightly.

"And Kili." The brown haired said, continuing his brother's sentence. Though the look on his face was much more serious than the other's Bilbo could tell that this Dwarf was younger. He could also tell that the Dwarf was not used to being so serious, as the strict and stern expression did not match his young face in the slightest.

"_**At your service!**"_ They said in unison as they bowed respectfully to Bilbo. Though when they stood at full height they seemed extremely relaxed. The blond whom he now known as Fili seemed to become a bit brighter, and seemed to sag as if he had done a great deed and was in need of not only praise, but rest. Kili on the other hand, who had the more serious expression seemed to also sag, but he unlike his brother broke into a childish grin.

Bilbo, not knowing what to do simply stuttered for a moment. Looking nothing less than lost as if not sure if he could stand them in his home. He felt awkward for a moment, shivering slightly in fearing what was to come of the evening, after a few moments Bilbo nodded opening the door even further. But before he could introduce himself, one of the Dwarven men spoke again.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili spoke, seemingly proud of himself for remembering Bilbo's _"name"._

"Ah, B-Baggins actually Master Dwarf." Bilbo said with a small smile stepping out of the doorway to let the brothers inside his home, "b-b-but B-Bilbo will do just as well, p-please do come i-in." He said with a small smile, "I o-only ask you to r-remove your boots!"

* * *

The Dwarrows seemed awkward about taking their boots off at first, but in their shock of how welcoming Bilbo was. Bilbo likely was a completely new thing for them; they had never seen a Hobbit before, just as he hadn't seen a Dwarf before. It was exciting for them as it was for him. He happily accepted their cloaks, and even though it was difficult he even balanced their weapons on his pile. He stumbled blindly into one of the guest rooms further down the hall to keep out of the way of everyone else, completely unaware that he had been followed.

"Are we the first to arrive, Master Bilbo?" The voice of Fili sounded directly behind the Hobbit. Causing the poor soul to leap into the air and trip over his own two feet stumbling into the wall clumsily.

"Ah, y-yes. About t-that. How m-many of you a-are there?" He asked, shyly eyeing the brothers over his shoulder. They were both leaning on the door frame of the extra room as if it was their own, obviously extremely comfortable in the presence of Bilbo.

"Gandalf didn't tell you, little Master?" Kili questioned with a confused expression.

"N-no, he didn't t-tell me anything actually. J-just to make a s-small hobbit f-feast." Bilbo said, obviously quite flustered by that fact. He carefully walked forward slipping between the brothers, but keeping an ear out for their response.

"There are thirteen of us in total, Master Boggins" Fili paused to hear the Hobbit's soft protest of 'it's B-Bilbo, Master Dwarf'. "Not including Gandalf or yourself." He jumped slightly when Bilbo spun around to face him with a loud exclamation.

"T-Thirteen?!" He said, suddenly very worried. "T-then it seems I s-shall need your assistance M-master Fili, M-master Kili, my every day table will not be b-big enough for us all!" Bilbo said, bustling back past the two down the hall.

The Dwarrows exchanged a glance between them with a wide grin before padding down the hall after the flushed and worrisome hobbit. The hobbit wasn't what they had been expecting in the slightest. His curls and slightly chubby cheeks made him look childish, and his height hadn't helped anything. The creature, from what they could tell from the few moments inside the smial he was a bashful thing, who had a range of emotions. The Hobbit's fear when he first opened the door was palatable, his muscles were tense, and though he was still fearful, it was a distracted fear.

"We will help in any way we can, Mast- Um. Bilbo. Since you did not know our numbers." Fili said with a small huff, obviously spotting what they were searching for he gently tapped the shoulder of the hobbit and moved him out of the way. "Just give us directions; we shall do the placement of the heavy things." He finished, only be cut off by his brother,

"And a taste of dinner!" Kili said, large smile on his face. He grimaced due to an elbow he received in the ribs by Fili before he seemed to spit the first thing he could think of as an apology. This random sentence just so happened to be, _"You have a lovely face Mr. Boggins"_ To which he received another elbow and sprouted another bazar sentence of, "I mean a lovely home. Y-yes such a lovely home!"

* * *

And so started the setting up of the smial. Kili and Fili set up the tables thanks to Bilbo's directions of _"S-straight down the hall, take a r-r-right. No Master Dwarrows a right! Y-yes that way, good lads!" _while the Hobbit fussed around the kitchen, putting another loaf of bread on, and starting just one more desert. He knew likely that he had more than enough, if just by the reaction of the Dwarflings when they followed the scent of food into the kitchen.

He made a small plate for both Dwarfs, filling it to the brim with just about everything in arms reach before he started to take foods to the tables. He put out his second best China, not wanting to risk one of the last things he had of his mother. He found his largest of mugs and set one at each place setting. He set up a chair at each place, put silverware at each setting (even if he knew it wasn't going to be used), and even placed a special dessert at each place.

He was soon joined in the dining hall by the two Dwarfs and soon bombarded by questions. Bilbo found himself charmed, even enough that his speaking was starting to smooth out, and he was hardly stuttered. Bilbo hated people, he was horrified of them, and rightly so. But for some reason he couldn't help but relax around the brothers, something in them made his walls fall easily. He knew that he would likely be on guard once again after everyone arrived, so he sucked up their attention and kindness as long as he could. He didn't doubt that their attitude may change once the others arrived; he simply hoped that the rest of the company was half as careful and observant of him as the brothers were.

He was barking out in laughter over a joke that the brother's had been telling. The two were vividly trying to interpret it through dances and wild hand gestures when the sound of knocking rang through Bag End once more.

"That will be the door!" Both boys were up and running towards the door before Bilbo could even push himself out of the seat. All Bilbo could hear was the door opening, and a large noise of happy shouts and greetings from what he could only guess were old friends. With that in mind, Bilbo was half expecting to be ignored the rest of the night, not that it would have bothered him too much. He still was slightly wary of the brothers, let alone eleven more.

Bilbo could briefly hear Kili comment on how "_Mister Boggins didn't even know how many of us were coming! Gandalf didn't even tell him why_!" while hearing Fili bark about the dwarf taking his boots off, and giving his weapon and cloak to the blonde. From what he could hear the Dwarf put up a bit of a fight until he heard Bilbo hadn't an idea of why he was having guests, only that they were going on a quest, and they were to be his companions through it all he eventually acquiesced.

When the brothers came busting back into the eating room of the large smial Bilbo's blood ran cold, before him stood a Dwarf so fearsome looking he thought he would faint right there. In fact he was sure he would have at least started panicking if he would have been standing.

The man was tall, a full head taller than Kili, if not more. That meant he towered over Bilbo like the mountains where the man called home. Bilbo swallowed and stood to greet the man when the brothers brought him to stand in front of the Hobbit. The top of the man's head was bald, but the back and sides were thick with deep dark colored hair. His face was covered with a dark beard and mustache that was only just barely brushed with a hint of grey. His eyes the color of the steel plated gloves he wore on his hands. He had an assortment of breathtaking patterns inked into his skin just about everywhere you could see, even the top of his head. Bilbo was both amazed and slightly horrified, that must have been painful!

Bilbo was clearly nervous of him, well who wouldn't be? He sized the Dwarf up as the beast of a male did the same before noticing the man had indeed removed his boots. The corners of the Hobbit's mouth tilted skywards and he looked up to cautiously meet his newest guest in the eye.

"T-t-thank you for r-removing y-your boots, Master Dwarf!" He said with a rather grateful smile, "I d-don't know if t-the boys t-trounced through the p-pig sty, but they s-sure smelled a-as if they did." He said carefully. Before nodding his head slightly in recognition to the Dwarf. "B-Bilbo Baggins, at your service!" He said quietly, slightly startled when the large man let out a snort of laughter.

"Dwalin, at yours." He said his body language said that he found the slight jab at the princes entertaining, but he did not show any other emotional recognition. Bilbo seemed to deflate slightly that the Dwarf didn't respond. Bilbo supposed not all Dwarrows were as personable as the brothers, but he couldn't help but be disheartened slightly. "The boots didn't help much, Master Burglar, they always stink like swine." Was all the Dwarf let on before he sat down at a spot at the table he claimed for his own, and started to eat. Bilbo only smiled as the younger Dwarrows squawked about being told they smelled.

* * *

Bilbo felt the meeting of the first three Dwarrows went swimmingly, Dwalin hadn't said another word to Bilbo since the comment about the Princes stinking like swine, but that was fine by Bilbo. The Hobbit was being the perfect host, and seeing as how he still had piles upon piles of food in his kitchen, he didn't stop the three from eating what they wanted. He had of course used his entire immense larder which had been stocked full of food.

He had suddenly remembered that he had promised a plate full of food for Firik, and slowly started to make one, filled with foods that he knew Firik would eat with no complaint. It didn't catch the brother's attention until Bilbo had started out of the room with the large plate.

"Oh, too good to eat with us then, Master Boggins?" Kili cried with an indignant huff, catching Fili's attention with the exclamation.

"Yeah, Boggins! Can't eat with a couple of Dwarfs eh?!" Fili stood quickly.

"Oh, oh n-no! N-n-nothing like that! I'm just t-taking this back to F-f-Firik!" Bilbo cried, trying not to offend the new tentative acceptance that he had received. His chest clenched at the thought of offending the group so early in the game.

"Firik?" Kili questioned, his eyes narrowed that was until how panicked and hurt Bilbo looked,

"Calm now Bilbo, we're only playing. Who is Firik?" Fili questioned carefully. Eyeing Bilbo like he was hiding something from them.

"M-my guardian, Master Kili." Bilbo said quietly, his eyes drifting to the hall which held Firik's domain. "He was gifted to me just after my parent's passing as a protector. He isn't much on strangers, so I thought it best he dwell elsewhere in my smial." His voice all but a whisper, which seemed to perk the three male's interest quite a lot.

"Oh! A protector of a Baggins, can we meet this mighty protector? Or is he too good for us as well?" Kili called with an arrogant smirk. Looking at Fili who flashed his muscles with as saucy grin.

Bilbo thought for a moment, before walking to a corner and setting Firik's meal by one of his pillows on the floor. He didn't look at the Dwarrows as he stuck his two smallest fingers into the corner of his mouth and let an ear shattering whistle loose into his home. The action caused a reaction to spring instantly.

He could hear Firik's large yet quiet strides as he powered from the furthest most bed room. His rumbling growl could be heard down the hall as he slipped gracefully into the dining area with a narrow eyed glare. The wolf stopped at the entrance clearly not expecting three large males at the table. The creature curled its lips into a violent snarl that could have chilled the heart of any Elf, Man, or Dwarf. And Bilbo saw the youngest Dwarf slip his hand toward a weapon that Bilbo knew he hid there.

Bilbo gently rested a hand in the luscious pelt that covered the animal's body before lowering his head to nudge the beast own. His smile was bright as Firik returned his gesture with a low whine and a careful lick to the Hobbit's cheek. Bilbo's eyes turned towards the Dwarrows who now all stood gawking at the actions between the two.

"Firik, t-these are a few of our guests. The o-others have yet to arrive, and they w-wanted to meet you." He said to the animal that seemed to understand the words he said, "You are to treat t-them as you treat H-Hamfast." He smiled when Firik nodded and moved towards the three stepping up on the bench which two were standing by so he was even with them, before repeating the actions he took with Bilbo. Bilbo smiled as Fili awkwardly attempted to copy Bilbo's actions and Kili returned the actions of the wolf with childish glee attempting to hide how in awe he actually was.

"Firik, c-come eat." He said lowly watching as the wolf hopped back down and started to devour the food set before him.

Fili and Kili started going on about how large Firik was, asking countless questions about what he did, and how good if good at all Fir was a fighting. Dwalin asking a few questions through mouthfuls of food. Though before Bilbo could really even sit again, having stopped to refill plates and mugs of ale, a loud knock rang from the house.

"That will be the door, Master Burglar." Dwalin's voice drawled, slowly, as if acting on command, Bilbo headed toward the door, Firik trailing behind as a parent would behind a child.

Bilbo slowly reached for the handle, it was time to greet another guest.

What would this one be like?

* * *

TBC


	5. Bilbo and the Thirteen Dwarrows (Two)

_Pressing Flowers_

_Author's Note: So I hope that everyone enjoyed the part one of this chapter. Remember to **vote **on the **poll ****before**** tomorrow at 3 PM EST. **Thorin is currently winning with 37 votes, Dwalin is right behind him at 36 votes, and Fili right behind him with 35 votes. It's still anyone's game really. Thank you for the favorites, the follows, the reviews, and the votes; I can't wait to write more for you! – CAS _

_P.S. To the guests who are worried their votes will not count fret not. I'm still counting verbal votes; I was just saying it would be easier for those who have accounts to use the poll. Sorry for the confusion!_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Bilbo Baggins and the Thirteen Dwarrows (Pt. 2)_

* * *

The last thing that Bilbo had expected when he opened that door was a large pile of Dwarrows to fall through it. Gandalf stood off to the side, his hand positioned as if he had been the one to knock. Another thing that Bilbo had not been expecting was the fact that he was on the bottom of that pile. An extremely heavy pile if he did say so himself. The fact that he was on the bottom of said pile of very male dwarfs just about set him off in a panic. His breath was shallow and came out in a soft form of panting when an unknown set of hands pulled him up.

"'M terribly sorry Master Hobbit!" The kind voice cooed apologetically in his ear. This seeming to work on breaking Bilbo out of his frightened flutter. "Didn' mean ta squash ya! Bofur, at your service." As well as the fact that he felt the twin presence of Fili and Kili as well as they set to dusting Bilbo off while loudly greeting everyone who had entered the smial. Bilbo was quickly spun in a greeting of the new added company as he led everyone into the dining area of his home. He smiled slightly, still panting under his breath as they all exclaimed happily about the food.

He slipped into the kitchen clutching his chest in attempt to avoid the large group; he really didn't know how to react. His life had changed so quickly within a manner of moments, all these people in his normally bare home. He sat in the doorway of the kitchen, far enough out of the chaos, but still close if someone needed anything.

He often jumped up if anyone wanted tea or ale, filling their cups without question, even opening his finest bottle of his own vineyard just for Gandalf, getting his largest yet most elegant glassware for him. He had made a quick companion in Dori, who seemed to be fluttering about the Dwarrows in the same mothering fashion that Bilbo was.

When Dori had first introduced himself Bilbo almost couldn't even stutter out a response, the Dwarf was older by the varying shades of deep smoke grey and silver that made up his hair and beard. His braids were fascinating to Bilbo, braided in swirls and circles at the back of his head. His beard was braided on both sides and connected with a single thick intricate silver clasp. His eyes were a pale green, bright with life warmth. He had cuffs on his ears, and yet walked with an air of knowledge around him, it was clear that he was the caregiver of his small brood. He had greeted Bilbo with a welcoming smile and a confident,

"Dori, at your service!" To which he received a slightly delayed but equally as welcoming,

"B-Bilbo B-Baggins, at yours M-Master Dori." Before they set off to tend to everyone who was eating.

* * *

Bilbo often heard offside comments on how Gandalf hadn't even told Bilbo that so many were coming, this fact seemed to impress the Dwarrows (with the large amount of food), and made the Dwarrows annoyed with Gandalf. That fact greatly pleased Bilbo, as he too was quite annoyed with Gandalf.

Bilbo soon quite literally ran into his next Dwarf whom he would be introduced to personally. The Dwarf had a wild look in his deep dark eyes; the color was so wild Bilbo couldn't even place a name on it. He had a dark mane of hair in the back and by the looks of it; it was just as wild as the Dwarf himself was. It was a jet black color with odd patches of sliver stuck out in odd places and disorganized braids in others; his beard was a stark contrast of a smoke white, and a smoke grey. His mustache on the other hand was a jet black, and was braided quite flatteringly with his smoke colored beard to create a checkered pattern. The one thing Bilbo had surprisingly not noticed until that point was the axe head sticking from his forehead.

The Dwarf was closely followed by Bofur, the Dwarf that had apologized for knocking Bilbo over. Though what Bilbo didn't notice was the table quieting down to watch the exchange. At first the wild Dwarf just stared, but eventually he started doing intricate hand gestures while chattering avidly in what Bilbo guessed to be some form of Khuzdûl, but as Bilbo obviously didn't understand Khuzdûl he followed the arm gestures closely. Bilbo smiled at the Dwarf softly, it was odd how this wild dwarf whom could not speak was almost more polite than the others. Just as he was looking to Bofur for translation, Bilbo responded.

"At y-yours, M-master Bifur! T-Thank you, I-I d-do hope you'll f-find Bag End to your liking." Bilbo started, smiling at the excited expression Bifur got as his head snapped to stare at the Hobbit. He stared for a moment before wildly gesturing his hands again, nearly taking Bofur out with one of the wide swings of his arms. "A-ah yes, I'm quite f-fluent, m-my m-mother taught me many t-things before her p-p-passing," He said with a slight grimace at the expression he received at that, "and s-signing w-was one of them." He said quietly.

He didn't hear any more chatter from Bifur, for a few seconds. That is until the Dwarf decided to let what was akin to a battle cry out and proceed to grip him into a warm yet hard embrace. For the second time Bilbo felt all the air in his lunges take the nearest exit. His body tensed, and every muscle from head to toe went tight like a bow string. Many years had it been since Bilbo had embraced anyone other than Hamfast in his weakest moments.

Bilbo could hear the sudden rustling and tight exclamations for Bifur to "Let the little lad go," but he didn't dare move for fear he would either panic, or be tugged even tighter into the arms which were holding him captive. He felt his heart start racing, but he gathered himself enough to carefully, almost skittishly, return the embrace. Gasping slightly when Bifur slapped his back in an encouraging manner and pulled away. Bilbo forced a smile at the Dwarf, but slowly signed out a thank you, but before Bifur could even sign back, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the door!" rang loudly through the house, causing most of the Dwarrows to bark out in laughter, where as it caused Bilbo, Bifur, and Bofur to nearly jump out of their skin. Bilbo headed towards the door, knowing full well that the two latter mentioned before were followed quite like pups following their mother. He also felt something fury touch his hand, allowing him to know that Firik also decided to follow him to the door, mostly because he likely needed to do his business.

This time, when Bilbo opened the door, a large pile of Dwarrows did not fall atop him. He carefully opened the door this time, not daring to pull it too widely in fear that another group would come falling in, but he knew full well that this would not happen. With this Dwarf it meant that only one was missing, though who or which one Bilbo was unsure, he did not dwell on that, for now he would focus on accommodating the next guest.

When he opened the door, the first thing that caught his glance was the purest of white that colored the Dwarf's hair. It was not wildly braided, nor overly fluffed, but laid perfectly and elegantly on the male's chest. To be perfectly honest, Bilbo almost found the man endearing as he greeted Bifur and Bofur before turning his attention to Bilbo himself.

"Balin, at your service Master Hobbit." The white dwarf said with a small bow. Bilbo returned this with a careful smile before replying the customary

"B-Bilbo B-Baggins, at yours! Good evening Master Dwarf!" He said as he moved out of the way letting the other in, "If I-I m-may ask you to r-r-remove your b-boots please!" He said happily as he could through the nervousness that passed over him.

"Aye that it is laddie, but I think it might rain later." He said entering the smial with a quaint nod of his head as he passed Bilbo. He paused to take his boots off quickly before moving off into the home, simply following the songs and loud noise from the feasting Dwarrows.

The Hobbit shut the door with a quiet sigh, listening as Gandalf finally started counting the Dwarrows listing them by name as he did so. Bilbo felt slightly unsettled to the ominous sigh of "He's late" which was all he had heard from Gandalf as he was pushed away and led into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later found Bilbo with a mouth full of pipe and a large mug of tea, mostly because he feared he would want to overdrink the ale, in his hands thanks to a mixture of Dori, Bifur, and Bofur. He was pleased to be sitting in his kitchen by the large fire that was his oven, it seemed to warm the haunting chill of fear that had begun to seep into his bones.

Bilbo was almost comfortable around the Dwarrows, and he was positive that was the reason he was frightened. He had felt almost comfortable with the Breeders of Tuckborough; they had been extremely close friends of his from the time of his birth, even though he had been born without a pack mark. That was until his 33rd birthday, they had been the first to see his Carrier mark weave its way up his shoulders, and onto his back. They had been the ones to betray him to the others, and the ones who were given most of the bounty that came from the tasting of a Carrier.

Bilbo didn't like feeling that feeling again, the fear that he would become close to these Dwarrows. The fear that he would eventually perhaps come to love them, or think of them as family. The fear that they would ruin him again, that they would rob him from all he held dear. That was what he feared most.

It was odd how the words "Gandalf didn't tell him" seemed to change how they interacted with him. It was like they felt the need to care for him, in exchange for his delectable food, his warm hearth, and his fine ale. Bilbo didn't even try to push anyone away, he knew mostly that if he tried, Bifur, whom hadn't left his side for most of the evening, would force whatever he had turned away upon him. He had learned that fact when he had tried to deny a pipe, when he turned his attention back to Bifur he had found the piece shoved between his lips, and being lit up.

Bilbo was rather joyous at the moment listening to the laughter and songs of the loud rag tag group. Balin even pulled him into telling the story of how Hobbits came into existence in exchange for how Dwarrows came to be. Bilbo had even sung a classic stuttered out piece for the Dwarrows to hear, not exactly telling them about the magic of Hobbitish music. He had roughly translated the song into common tongue, knowing that if anyone heard him singing in the tongue of the Hobbits he would be granted no mercy from any hobbit in Middle-Earth.

That was until Ori had asked where to put his plate, and the Dwarrows had started playing music with his knifes. He should have never made the comment about the "blunting the knives" and that set the Dwarrows off into song. Bilbo watched in horror as one of the last objects of his mother was tossed down the hall. People who he had tentatively begun to trust again betrayed it. He felt as if he had swallowed his own tongue, were they mocking him? Was this how they repaid his kindness? He was desperately attempting to reach the kitchen through blinding tears knowing fully well that Gandalf might be able to stop them.

He reached the kitchen just as the song came to a close only to find that his china wasn't damaged, no not only was it in perfect condition, it was practically shining it was so clean. The Dwarrows seemed to find his slack jawed expression far more entertaining than anything, and soon their obnoxious laughter and hard pats on the back had Bilbo giggling along as well. His face was flushed with embarrassment but unlike other smiles of the evening, there was true unguarded joy in those hazel eyes.

He was about to squabble out a playful retort, until the loud sound of fist and wood rang through his house, everyone went silent. Everyone exchanged hesitant glances, Fili and Kili looked somewhat excited, but there was a sense of nerves inter mingled with their joy. Bilbo suddenly didn't want the thirteenth member here, he was more than happy with twelve, and they were more than enough. If the thirteenth member was fierce enough to silence the entire company with a single knock Bilbo didn't want him here.

* * *

"He is here," Gandalf concluded with an impassive face, only his eyes betrayed his true worries, and it seemed that Bilbo was the only one to it.

Bilbo watched as Gandalf stood slowly, making his way toward the door, allowing Bilbo a moment to slowly slink towards the entrance hall in time to hear the man's greeting. At first he didn't even hear words, simply the deep purr of a voice that seemed to fill his smial. He again felt the brush of fur under his palm as Firik came under it. Bilbo exchanged a look with the beast as he stepped into the hall.

"I lost my way, twice. I would not have found it a'tall had it not been for that mark on the door." He said, not looking the least embarrassed at the fact that he had gotten lost in The Shire which was essentially one slightly curving road that ran between the smials that were under said hill. Bilbo felt himself twitch involuntarily at the mention of a mark.

Leave it to Bilbo to stew over that thought for a moment, and Bilbo's nervous habit of acting before thinking things through. Leaving Firik to stand at Bifur's side patiently, or at least until he sensed his master was in need of him.

"M-mark?" Bilbo heard himself blurt suddenly, he felt the new Dwarf's eyes turn to him slowly, but Bilbo's attention was on Gandalf. "Y-You should have told m-me you o-old coot!" He said shaking a finger in a mothering fashion at the man, "I-I almost t-told Hamfast to p-paint the d-door! W-what a mess that w-would have caused!" Gandalf had the decency to look scolded, though didn't have a chance to comment as one of the other Dwarrows did.

"It's just paint Master Baggins, Gandalf's magic would have shown through!" Kili said almost in a way to council.

"A-ah, normal p-paint would not h-have bothered it! B-but Hobbit paint h-has Hobbitish magic! It makes it so n-no m-mark of any kind can be s-seen. G-Gandalf knows this f-first hand. Don't you, Wizard?" Bilbo questioned, he had almost completely forgotten the new arrival, and likely would have kept ranting at the Wizard or until a throat was cleared behind him.

Bilbo tensed, much like he had earlier when Bifur embraced him. His muscles seemed to turn to stone, and his expression automatically turned completely emotionless. His eyes even seemed to show his need for escape, but he did not run, only turned slowly around to face the new Dwarf, the one whom he guessed was the leader of the company. His head tilted to look up at the much taller Dwarf when their eyes met Bilbo instantly felt like he was about to become the prey of a much larger animal. And the feral spark in the steel eyes of Thorin Oakenshield seemed to prove him right.

The Dwarf was tall, to say he was honestly the tallest Dwarf in Bilbo's home at the moment wasn't that off of a statement, the only Dwarf who came near to his height was Dwalin, and even when he wasn't slouching that was a long shot. He was built like a bear if you asked Bilbo, the man looked powerful, and honestly Bilbo was frightened of him even just by looking of him. His locks were thick and so very dark with only a small sprinkling of silver towards the front, he had two braids that Bilbo could see, but Bilbo wouldn't have been surprised if he had more hidden. He was a regal looking dwarf; his eyes shining like freshly pressed steel, and looking just as sharp. It was clear that even without a crown, this creature could have been king.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield." His voice held warmth that was supposed to be reassuring, Bilbo only found it adding to his nerves.

"So, this is the Hobbit." The man Bilbo now knew as Thorin stepped forward his arms crossing in front of his chest as he moved. Thorin's lip twitched up in a mocking manner. Bilbo could hear the slight rumble of Firik in the background, obviously not liking the attitude that the leader had towards his master. "Tell me mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he seemed to stalk forward circling Bilbo like a predator.

"P-p-pardon me?" Bilbo asked, clearly thinking he must have heard wrong, this Dwarf could not possibly be serious. Bilbo Baggins was not good at making first impressions, but this Dwarf had to be worse.

"Axe or sword, which do you prefer?" The man snarled as he snapped to face Bilbo, causing Bilbo to take a step back and Firik to take a snarling step forward.

"N-neither," Bilbo started only to be interrupted by Thorin.

"I thought as much," He said not allowing Bilbo to go on in his sentence. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," He said as he turned to walk away. The chuckles seemed halfhearted, but they still came. Mocking him once again, always they mocked him. The man's eyes got a bit wide when he was faced with a large enraged wolf but he continued to walk. The chuckling group still following behind. Only Bifur and Bofur seemed reluctant to leave the burglar to his own thoughts.

"That went well," came Gandalf's unwanted comment as he too soon disappeared into the dining hall.

If that was "going well" Bilbo didn't even want to comprehend what "unwell" could have been like.

"H-h-horrible manners to someone w-w-who slaved all day f-for his company and h-himself," Bilbo said, a bit louder than he originally anticipated, not seeing the way the King flinched lightly at the truth in the Hobbit's statement, "Or f-for s-s-someone who thought far enough ahead to save him f-f-food." The last part was said loudly in Hobbitish for Firik to hear, who seemed to snort at his implication.

"I'm sorry Uncle; I think we ate all the food." Kili was just in the middle of saying as Bilbo appeared silently from the kitchen. His mouth set in a thin, firm, and clearly displeased line. Bilbo didn't even spare a second glance for the man as he set down a platter full of food, even when he was met with surprised gasps at the fact that he had thought of the extra man. Gandalf looked with an almost arrogant expression at the king, before thanking Bilbo in his lack of words.

"Bilbo spent all day readying his home for your company, even though he was unaware of the number that he was to have." Gandalf said, as Bilbo moved awkwardly back into the kitchen to grab his mug.

Bilbo briefly entertained the idea of sitting in seat he had been occupying before, but decided against it and simply sat between Bifur and Dori. He was extremely pleased when Bofur leaned back and patted his shoulder from around Bifur with a wide smile, Bilbo thought it was an odd move, but returned the expression none the less.

He could tell by the heavy silence that it was going to be a very long night.

* * *

TBC

**_Author's note_**: Okay, so I'm adding this down here to get rid of some confusion on what a Breeder is, and what the Calling Ceremony is. Everything will be explained in more detail in the story in the future, but I'll give you this for now. The A/B/O dynamic is a bit different, Alpha, Breeder, and Omega. _. __A breeder is essentially a rouge Alpha who refuses to take a mate, and loves being aggressive and causing chaos. _Due to a war between the Alpha and Breeder dynamic Carriers don't exist anymore (aside from Bilbo) during these wars the Alphas and Breeders created a ceremony to appease each other with called Calling ceremonies.

A Calling ceremony is simple, in the old days when an unmated Carrier/Omega reached the age of 50 he was given up as a form of sacrifice to a group of Alphas/Breeders (depending on which created laws on the borough he/she was from: Example, if a carrier was born in an Alpha ruled zone he was given to the Breeders) as a way to repopulate after said war. So few actually survived these ceremonies because it was essentially gang rape constantly until they became pregnant and died during birth or they died during the ceremony. As the population isn't a problem anymore, it is now used as either a form of punishment for omegas, a way to determine ownership, or a form of execution.

This isn't a perfect explanation, I'm aware there are faults to it, but it's essentially a rough draft of what the dynamics and the ceremony are. I'll explain Breeders more in-depth within the next few chapters, but hopefully this helped.


	6. Of Forbidden Things

_Pressing Flowers_

_Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I'm having a really tough month. But we seem to have a winner with the pairing, from the looks of i, between AO3, Tumblr, AFFN, and FFN Fili/Bilbo is the winner of the pole. Sorry to those Thorin/Bilbo fans, but keep an eye out for my future Bilbo/Thorin story, it'll be out in about three months. This chapter does have some triggers in it; the first few paragraphs are Bilbo dwelling on suicide, and the act of self-harm. Let it be said that I support neither of these things. I've lost 3 of some of my best friends to self-harm and suicide, so don't think I'm clueless to the after math. Three funerals to girls all under the age of 20 in a period of 9 months is a tough pill to swallow for me. Sorry it's short; this is really more of a filler-chapter than anything!_

_Also, if anyone has done, or plans to do any fan art for this story please make sure to contact me! I would really love to see anything you guys can throw my way! – Cas _

* * *

_Chapter Five: Of Forbidden Things_

* * *

Bilbo Baggins sat in silence after a rather long time. He had slipped away quietly after he had signed the contract that Thorin Oakenshield had presented to him. He had hardly even glanced through the contract, but of course only seemed to read the bits about incineration and other nasty things like that. Bilbo honestly had nearly fainted, and though he had indeed paled to a lovely shade of white he simply found a quill, his trusty pot of ink and signed his name in the most neat and orderly way physically possible.

This was rash, even as a way of escape it was almost suicide, but thinking on it now wasn't that what he was aiming for? He knew now that it was likely if Gandalf hadn't visited him early that morn that he would have found a way to deal away with himself that night. His hazel eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as he had pondered over the plans he had so carefully created in his mind. His hand tightened around the grip of his pipe just thinking about it. He knew he was a coward, running to death with gratefully open arms and tears sliding down his face. He was so close to freedom now he could almost taste it. Even if he died even if he didn't make it past Bree he knew he had done his mother proud. He had a way out.

He wasn't proud of his dwellings on taking his own life, he wasn't proud to say that he had thought about the act many 'a time. He was proud to say he hadn't but that didn't mean he didn't brood under the thought of escaping. He knew he would be hanging from the rafters, glassy eyed at the bottom of his beautiful hand crafted copper tub, or bleeding out by the stove in the kitchen. He wasn't naïve enough to even think that he wouldn't do it, the fact that he knew he would was the thing that always frightened him.

The first urge had hit him just after his father was killed, Hamfast had sworn up and down that it was an accident in the field. He had sworn that one of the horses with the plows had bowled him over, trampling him before anyone could stop it. Bilbo knew better, he knew just what the breeders and the Alphas had thought about his father for keeping him away from them. He knew just how low breeders would stoop to get what they considered theirs back into their grasp. Bilbo wasn't a fool, he knew that what Hamfast had witnessed might have looked like an accident, but Bilbo had heard the pack talking, he had heard their schemes. He simply hadn't thought that they would go through with it then.

Oh how naïve he had been then, he should have figured after the tasting what they were capable of. The second time he had been frightened by the urge, a hunger he knew he could not fulfill. He found it even more frightening when the fell winter came, no father to protect him, just his heart broken mother. An omega with no anchor to help her survive, the loss of her one had almost killed Belladonna herself. It was only a matter of time before she snapped. Bilbo had tried everything to keel Belladonna Baggins, nee Took from wondering out their door that frigid winter day. Everything had come crashing down on him after he had left his home to find her, only arriving but seconds too late. He had watched them stab his mother, maim her to make it look like a wolf had done it. But everyone knew what had happened. Bilbo had known what had happened. He would never forget, and he knew for a fact he would never forgive.

* * *

"Master Baggins!" A voice called too him suddenly, causing him to jolt back into awareness, he turned to see Bofur and the Durin heirs standing and staring at him with wide smiling faces. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder how they were so happy, honestly he found himself quite jealous, almost angered by how carefree they acted sometimes. Even just by watching them he could tell that despite their situation and their history they somehow remained to have a few extremely happy people.

Bilbo couldn't help but flush and look down. His eyes gazing back into the fire for a moment before he seemed to nod, as if deciding if he was going to acknowledge them standing there.

"Y-y-yes B-Bofur, what c-can I do for you?" He said carefully, his voice almost but a whisper. He hadn't noticed how sore his throat was until that moment, feeling dry and scratchy from more use than he was used to.

He was slightly shocked when the three trounced over to him and plopped down beside him on the large couch he had been sitting on at the time. His head had shot up to look at them, and if anyone had been looking at that time they sat down they would see a slight fear entering Bilbo's gaze and staying there until the Dwarrows turned to face him again, at that point he allowed the emotions on his face to simply slip away into a completely blank mask.

"We passed what looked like a celebration coming through the Shire, what was it?" Bofur asked suddenly. The question caused Bilbo to freeze completely, his pipe slipping from his hands. He had forgotten about that, the Calling always had a large celebration to encourage the breeders who were going to be partaking in the ceremony. The celebration lasted from sundown on the day before until sundown on the day of the ceremony.

Then suddenly as if someone had set fire under his chair he jolted up. His body moved as if he was possessed scrambling around slamming open windows, locking doors and moving frantically as if to close off Bag End from the rest of the world. All of the Dwarrows seemed to gather to watch the oddly frightening Hobbit scramble to pull shut drapes, and stared in shock as he went so far to even close the fire place.

It was as if the hobbit was preparing for a battle to take place. They watched his frightened darting until the moment that he burst back into the room and gripped Bofur by the collar pulling him down low and away from the window as if he was frightened to speak too loud. It was as if he was unaware that the Dwarrows could still hear him, but he seemed unfazed by that fact.

"_We do not speak of it_!" He spat in Hobbitish, not even realizing that he had spoken in the rolling graceful language. It seemed much more rigid and sharp at the moment, but even hissed out it was relaxing, calming almost. "W-W-we do not s-speak of it!" He said, his chest heaving, "N-n-never speak of _it_!" He said looking around even going so far as to peak out of one of his windows staying quiet to ensure he didn't hear anything outside.

"Don't speak of what Master Hobbit?" Balin spoke, obviously confused of what the ruckus was about. Other Dwarrows grumbled out confused words of agreement to the room_,_ not really caring if they were heard or not.

_"T-t-that thing_ Bofur a-asked ab-about!" Bilbo said through a hiss, starting to pace back and forth before the fire. Huffing and puffing from all of the scrambling he had done before. He didn't look like the stubborn burglar they had first met when they had entered his smial, but more like the scarred and broken little Halfling he always acted like. "W-w-we cannot speak of _it_ within the b-b-boarders of the s-s-s-Shire." By the expression on Bilbo's face the Dwarrows could only wonder why they never spoke of _"it"_ whatever _"it"_ was.

"Oh, you mean the da-…" Bofur didn't even get the full sentence out before Bilbo's hands were covering his lips hissing at him to be quiet in Hobbitish, not even realizing that the Dwarf more than likely didn't even know what he was saying.

"Do you w-want them to h-h-host a C-c-calling Ceremony f-for your hide? They'll k-k-kill you for s-s-speaking such things d-during r-r-rutting season!" Bilbo said cautiously, looking desperately toward Bifur as if he expected the Dwarf to come for help. It was clear that Bilbo was practically trembling with fear by how easy the Dwarf was speaking about it; didn't they know how dangerous Hobbits could be during rut?

Surprisingly the Dwarf did indeed come to help. He waddled over with determination and gripped Bofur by the ear, growling in his broken ancient language in a manner that stated "mind your own business" before dragging the poor creature out of the gathering room. Bilbo didn't look at anyone for quite a while, knowing that if he did he would only be asked more questions. Questions that he did not want to answer in the slightest. Without looking at any of the Dwarrows he walked toward the door, before pausing briefly, looking over his shoulder momentarily but not meeting anyone's eye.

"Please h-h-help yourself to the p-pantry, just save e-enough so I can m-m-make something for b-breakfast before we l-leave. Also, my g-g-gardener will b-b-be here early to pick up the k-k-keys to my home, so please t-try not t-t-to frighten him." He babbled quickly, stumbling over simple words more than he had in quite some time. He wasn't feeling his best at the moment, and knew he needed to leave the room before everything came crashing down once more.

Though if he would have looked back, he would have noticed the crystal eyes of one blond headed Dwarrow following his every move. As well as the dissaproving glares that said Dwarrow's uncle was giving to him

TBC

Author's Note/End Rant: I'm about to come off as rather hostile, but I received an anonymous review and it really made me mad. I would like to start off by saying that I find you not only annoying, but offensive. The fact that you are so against me having my readers vote on a pairing. If you've ever read any of my other work you would know that I do this for **every** story I write. Never once have I had other reviewers/voters "attack one another through the keyboard". Sure, I may lose a few readers, but honestly if they are to set in reading a Thilbo that they stop reading my work because they care more about pairing than quality then so be it. The fact that you're going to threaten me about it is entertaining to me. If I lose you, you'll be greatly missed, but I'm not going to stop writing, or ignore the poll that has been going on since FEBRUARY on AO3 just to make you and your annoying anon review happy. Sorry love, but I think you need to get your head out of the sand it's really unbecoming and unhygienic. Plus having your ass in the air may give others the wrong idea. Tooddles poppet. - Cas


End file.
